


Pet

by Tredman14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Basically this is a graphic depiction of the sexual abuse that Lena grows up with. It is very dark. Trigger warnings abound here. Dark stories are my therapy and my way of working through my own issues.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> As always the characters are not mine, but the mistakes are.

Lillian Luthor was a smart, calculating woman. She had money and she knew how to use it. The auction was a standard affair. No one really stood out to her, but she had come to buy a present for her husband and so she was going to. It was their anniversary afterall and Lionel had been asking her for months for something more permanent. It only made sense to buy one out right at this point. Renting was getting more and more expensive. Of her options the seventeen year old brunette seemed her best choice. She was a little too thin for Lillian's liking, but adding weight wouldn't be too much of a problem. She had initially wanted someone a bit older, but the girl was beautiful and eager. Lillian never gave much thought to where the women were coming from. She only cared that they were healthy and clean. Ellizabeth was both, and greatful to boot. She looked at the studio apartment Lillian set her up in like it was paradise. Lionel was immediately taken in by her ivory skin and pouty lips. Lillian spent the first night watching her husband ravish the young girl. The next night, she joined in. He got off on watching his wife dominate younger women. Elizabeth was so willing to be molded into exactly what they wanted as long as she was taken care of. It was such a perfect arrangement, and they all got careless. The young brunette got pregnant.  
"She'll have an abortion," Lionel insisted, but Lillian protested and he was not the one in charge. Elizabeth wanted this baby. It was nothing more than leverage. A pawn that could be used to ensure the girl would never talk even once the arrangement was ended.  
For five years things stayed as they were. They moved Elizabeth into a 1 bedroom apartment. They needed privacy from the child when they wanted to enjoy her afterall. Then she got sick. She got very, very sick. Lionel was devastated. Liliian took pity on the poor woman and gave her an overdose of morphine. 

By this time little Lena was four. She was even more beautiful than her mother. They took her into their home and officially adopted her. They weren't the most loving parents. Her presence was a constant reminder to Lionel of the woman he lost. Lillian needed to remain distant for her own reasons. Reasons she hid from everyone. Their son Lex, ten years Lena's senior, adored his little sister. Despite the lack of warmth in the house, she was well cared for and educated. Unlike Lex, Lena remained at home at all times, except for when she attended a private school three days a week. It was crucial she not be given the opportunity to make friends. Girls talk to their friends and for Lillian's plan to come to fruition Lena could not be permitted to talk to anyone. Because of her lack of public appearances some people doubted her existence all together and thought the family made up the whole adoption as a publicity stunt. Lena was very real though.  
She was ten when Lillian first began to notice. She was blossoming early and she often caught Lionel staring longingly at his daughter. Lillian couldn't blame him, the girl was gorgeous, but Lena wasn't meant for her father. She was Lillian's. While she was too young to fully initiate, she did enjoy toying with both the girl and her husband. She used the excuse of Lena's first bra fitting to casually grope the girl's breasts. Later she described the experience to her husband as they made love.  
By Lena's thirteenth birthday she looked like a mature young woman. Lillian was ready to begin her training in earnest. She'd been using her constant disappointment and infrequent praise to groom her since her birth. The young brunette craved her mother's approval and would do anything to get it. Lillian was more than ready to push that envelope. She summoned the teen to her and Lionel's bedroom one evening. After much discussion and disagreement a compromise had been reached that allowed her husband to watch. She knew watching her break his daughter would be very satisfying to him. She had to hold back any outward signs of excitement as the young girl entered the room.  
"Lena, would you kneel on that pillow?" Lillian asked politely pointing to a pillow in the middle of the room. She looked at her parents questioningly, but did as she was asked. Lillian crossed the room and locked the door watching a shiver roll across her daughter's body. She was right to be fearful.  
"What is..."  
"Don't speak!" Lillian cut in harshly. "When you are in this room you do nothing without my permission. Do you understand my pet?" Lena nodded. "You need to respond verbally when you are asked a question. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." There was a tremble in the young girl's voice.  
"Mommy," Lillian pressed.  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"Good girl," she praised stroking her daughter's hair. "You like being a good girl for me, don't you?"  
"Yes, Mommy," Lena replied glancing toward her father. She still didn't know what was happening and she was hoping he would help her.  
"Don't worry about your father, pet. You only need to worry about pleasing me. Stand up and strip."  
"What!" Lena asked shocked.  
"That's a bad pet. You never question me. Now you'll have to be punished. Your belt, dear," Lillian said holding out her hand toward her husband. He quickly stood undoing his belt and handing it to his wife. "Remove your shirt." This time Lena immediately complied. Lillian quickly brought the belt down across her back. Lena cried out in pain. "Do not make another sound," Lillian said to her sobbing daughter before striking her two more times. "Are you ready to behave now?"  
"Yes, Mommy," Lena said through her tears.  
"Stand and strip." The young girl does, hesitating at her bra. "All of it," Lillian says. She smiled appreciatively. God this girl was perfect. "You're such a good girl and so beautiful. Don't you think, Lionel? Spin slowly so Daddy can admire you."  
"Gorgeous," Lionel says.  
"Now give your panties to Daddy. Then I want you to get dressed and leave. You've been a good girl for me and you'll continue to be a good girl. Tell no one what happens in this room. The consequences should you disobey will be brutal. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"No bra," Lillian said stopping her daughter. "When you're in the house you won't wear any undergarments." Lena slid her shirt and skirt back on. "Good girl my pet. Now go to your room."  
"Yes, Mommy."

It took nearly six months to completely break the young teen. Lillian molded her into the perfect pet. She obeyed unflinchingly. It was a little disappointing to not have to whip the girl much. Lillian enjoyed seeing the angry red welts on her daughter's back. To this point Lena had only been modeling for them. There had been no touching much to Lionel's disappointment. Things would be different moving forward though. It was time for her daughter to be touched. Despite looking seventeen , she was still only a thirteen year old girl and Lillian would not have her body used that way. Not yet. She made it very clear to her husband that he would not touch Lena, and Lena would not be touching him. He would only ever be a spectator. As hard as it would be Lillian would keep her own hands above the girl's waist. That still left many options open to her.  
She strode purposefully over to her daughter who stood naked in the center of the room. She had been thinking about this moment all day. Her arousal was nearly dripping down her thighs. She looked to her husband who sat in his usual chair. She had teased him all the previous night with what she planned on doing to Lena this evening. He was already hard. Men were too easy.  
"Lionel, dear, go ahead and take it out. I know you want to. I've denied you before, but Lena is not a child anymore. Look at Daddy, pet. Do you like his cock?"  
"Yes, Mommy." It was the only answer Lena was allowed to give. Honestly she found it kind of revolting. She prayed inwardly she wouldn't have to touch him.  
"Tell Daddy how much you love his cock. Tell him how big it is." Lena hesitated. That was it, just a small hesitation, but it was long enough for Lillian to have caught it. "Why do you inisist on disobeying when I've given you this treat? Clearly the belt isn't punishment enough. Lionel, please get my whip." Lena's eyes opened impossibly wide.  
"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I won't disobey again. I'll be good, I promise," Lena cried.  
"Yet, you disobey further. How can I believe you'll be my good girl when you've been nothing but an awful brat all night? I'm very disappointed in you. On your knees, hands on your head. I want you to count for me. I think ten should do the trick."  
The bite of the whip was unlike anything Lena had felt before. She cried out at the first strike unprepared for that level of pain. She knew she couldn't make that mistake again. She bit back her cries and counted for her mother. Maybe, after this, she would allow her to go. If she could just be good and get through this punishment, maybe, just maybe the night would end.  
"What do you say?" Lillian asked dropping the whip on the floor, and wiping a small speck of blood off her cheek.  
"Thank you, Mommy."  
"That's my good pet. I want to reward you for being so good for me. I had other plans for this evening, but you deserve this." Lillian moved to the bed, settling herself against the headboard. She opened the top of her robe revealing her breasts. Lena had never seen either of her parents' bodies like this before and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It certainly didn't feel like a reward to her. "Come here pet," Lillia said patting her lap. Lena walked over and allowed her mother to arrange her on her lap as she wanted. She cradled her head near her breast. "Go on my pet, drink." Lena looked to her mother confused. "I normally only do this for your brother. He still needs me, you see, but tonight you've earned this treat. Go on, suckle my breast." Lena knew she couldn't disobey. She couldn't handle another punishment tonight. She tentatively wrapped her lips around her mother's nipple. "That's it, now nurse." She could do this. She went to the place in her mind she always went when her parents asked her to do things she didn't want to do. It was all well and good until milk actually came into her mouth. She choked in her surprise and her mother pushed her away. "I give you this reward, and this is how you act, you ungrateful child." Lillian's hand connected with her cheek so quickly she never saw it coming. She was shoved off the bed and onto the floor. Lillian wrapped her robe back around her and grabbed the whip up again relentlessly flogging Lena's back until Lionel intervined.  
"Go," he practically shoved her into the hallway still nude before closing the door in her face. The pain was unbearable. She clutched the wall, staggering toward her bedroom. She collapsed after closing her door and drug herself across her room to her desk. She kept a knife hidden there for emergencies and if this wasn't an emergency she didn't know what was. It was a relief to make the cuts on her wrists. A sob escaped before she could stop it. Lex ran into her room and found her on the floor with the knife by her hand and blood pooling around. The yell for her parents was the last thing Lena heard.  
When she woke up she was in her own bed. The events from last night came back to her in a rush. Why was she even alive? Damn Lex for saving her.  
"Good, you're awake. What you did last night was selfish?" Lillian said sternly. "We've given you everything and in return you try to destroy this family's reputation. Do you think another family would have taken you in and given you all these incredible things? Nobody else wanted you Lena. If not for us you'd be sitting in an orphanage somewhere living in squalor. Are you capable of being grateful for what you've been given?"  
"Yes, Mother," Lena answered. What Lillian said wasn't wrong. She had been given a lot.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Turn over please so I can apply this salve to your back." Lena complied immediately.  
"Thank you, Mother. I'm sorry for my behavior last night. It won't happen again." Lillian continued rubbing Lena's back for several minutes longer than necessary and placed a kiss on her shoulder before taking her leave. Maybe her mother really did love her, Lena thought.  
******************************************************************************************

Lena had been looking forward to this day for four years. She was graduating college at barely seventeen and moving on to grad school. She would be moving out of Luthor manor and away from her parents. Being able to leave was the reason she pushed herself so hard academically. Her brother never understood her complete devotion to her studies, but he wasn't their parents' pet. Over the years he became jealous of the attention they gave her. Lena would have happily traded places with him. What a relief it would have been to not be the recipient of their parents' lustful stares. To not endure her mother's touch on her breasts, to not have to endure touching her mother in intimate ways that she did not want. To not have to see her father touching himself as these things happened wth her mother.  
She wasn't quite free yet. There was still the issue of her mother's consent to move out. It seemed like a formality though since the subject had come up before. They had all been in agreement that Lena would be able to move out to attend grad school. She knocked tentatively on the door to her mother's study.  
"Enter."  
"Hi, Mother. I was wondering if we could talk about my finding an apartment now so that I'll be all settled in when the semester starts?" The brunette asked biting her bottom lip.  
"No, you are too young to be out on your own," Lillian stated without looking up from her work.  
"But... you said when I graduated college," Lena protested.  
"I didn't foresee that you would exceed my expectations and graduate at seventeen," Lillian admitted. "We'll discuss it when you're twenty-one."  
"No, I'll move out anyway."  
"Lena, dear, you are underage. You can not rent anywhere without parental consent, and I do not give mine," Lillian said. "And before you get the idea to go to your father, you should know that he's more reluctant to let you go than I am. You know how much he adores you. You know how much I adore you, yes?"  
"Yes, Mother, I do."  
"Good my darling. Now go," Lillian dismissed her. "And Lena come to my room tonight at ten."  
"Yes, Mother," Lena said before closing the door behind her. For the first time she realized her mother was never going to let her go and she resigned herself to that fact. What else could she do?

When Lena arrived at her mother's room she was surprised to find her alone. Her father had always been there, watching from the corner, usually stroking himself. She was thrown by the sudden change, but stripped and knelt down on the pillow, disgusted by the comfort she felt at the routine.  
"Such a good girl," Lillian purred stroking Lena's head. "Tonight is going to be different. Mommy wants to reward you. First I need some answers. I want you to be honest, my pet. Have you given your virginity to someone?"  
"No, M-mommy," Lena responed nervously, scared of where this was going.  
"Not even to yourself? Have you touched yourself, pet? Have you put anything inside of you?"  
"No, Mommy." She was visably shaking now.  
"Good girl, don't be frightened. You've made Mommy very happy and now Mommy wants to make you very happy. Go lay on the bed," she commanded beginning to remove her own clothes. She's been wating so long for this day. She needed her too badly to take it slowly. There would be time for slow later. Reaching into the drawer in the beside table she pulled out the harness and dildo slipping it up her hips and tightening it. There was a predatory grin on her face when she turned to look at her daughter. The terrified gasp the young girl made sent arousal straight to her core. The tears added to her fire as she stroked her cock lubing it.  
"No, please," Lena begged as she crawled toward her.  
"Oh, pet, you broke the rules. Turn over," Lillian commanded moving off the bed to retrieve the whip. The leather cracked hard against the young girl's back causing arousal to drip down her thighs. She gave her ten before asked her to turn back over. "I've waited so long for this, pet," she said stroking her hand down her daughter's body and between her legs. "I've dreamed of the night where I got to show you how much I love you. It feels good doesn't it?" She asked as she rubbed small circles on her daughter's clit relishing in the small whimpers the girl made. "I know it does, pet. I can feel you getting wet. Tell Mommy how much you love it when I touch you like this."  
"Yes, Mommy, I love it," Lena bit out.  
"Relax, baby. Mommy is going to make you feel so good." It was the last thing Lillian said before she slowly sunk into her daughter. It had been so worth the wait. 

It was nearly three in the morning when Lena was dismissed. All she could feel was pain and disgust. Her back was throbbing and she was sore between her legs. The blood on the sheets made her mother so proud. The pain she could handle, she was used to that. It was the pleasure she couldn't deal with. She hadn't wanted it, but her body responded anyway. There must be something so seriously wrong with her that she had enjoyed it on any level. She was broken, and who would want her now.  
This was Lena's new normal. At least once a week her mother would send for her. She would spend the night being 'worshipped' by her mother before being sent back to her own room. She was never allowed to sleep there, someone might notice if she had. The secrecy of it had to be maintained at all cost. That cost was usually paid by her. At least being intimate with her mother made her finally feel loved. Being with her father did not.  
It happened only once. Her mother went out of town and for the first time her father sent for her. She went of course, because she had to. Immediately things were different. He had her lay on the bed fully clothed and then he injected her with something. It made her completely unable to move. She was aware of everything and she could feel everything, but she couldn't even utter a single protest. It was brutal. When he finished with her, he left the room, leaving her there for hours. It was a little after four in the morning before she was finally able to move again. She went to her room and called the only person she felt cared about her. Lillian arrived home six hours later. She lovingly helped clean her up and stroked her hair until she drifted off to sleep assuring her that Lionel would never touch her again. One week later, he was dead. Officially, it was a heart attack, but Lena knew it had been Lillian. She protected her just like she said she would.  
Things changed after that. Lillian wanted her every night, and not just for sex. She wanted her daughter to share her bed. The staff believed it was for Lena's benefit. Her mother helping to take care of her after the horrible assault she suffered and the sudden loss of her father. It felt wrong to be in this 'relationship' with her mother, but it also felt comfortable. She wasn't just loved, she was prized, cherished.  
Two months later Lena confessed to her mother that she was pregnant. Lillian showed no anger. She took her daughter to her private lab and performed the abortion herself. When Lena awoke she was tucked into her mother's bed. That was the moment, at age 18, that her thoughts shifted from being forced into a sexual relationship with her mother, to consenting, perhaps even wanting, to be in one. 

She is accomplished for 21. Two graduate degrees and a Phd. She happily works in a Luthor Corp lab during the day and goes home to her mother's bed at night. It isn't the life she imagined for herself, but it's one she can live with. She sighed contentedly into her mother's embrace.  
"I have good news," Lillian said gently running her fingers over her daughter's bare stomach.  
"What is it?" Lena asks, her curiousity peaked.  
"Your new penthouse will be ready tomorrow. This is our last night together."  
"Wait! What?" Lena shouts, sitting up abruptly.  
"Lena, we talked about this. Your schooling is over and you're 21 now," Lillian stated unfeelingly. "It's time for you to move out."  
"But that was before... what about this? What about us?" Lena asks, her heart breaking.  
"Don't be so dramatic, darling. This is nothing, it never was. Now lay back and let Mommy enjoy you one last night." Lena obeys as the tears slide down her cheeks. 

She arrives back at the manor a week later for dinner. A week in which she barely slept. A week in which she had never felt so lost and alone. She wondered how her mother was holding up. Was she feeling alone too? She wasn't up to analyzing the wrongness of her emotions on this subject. She only knew she was hurting, that she wanted her mother to be hurting too, and that she needed for it to have meant something to her.  
"Mother," she called as she entered her former home.  
"Lena, right on time," Lillian said descending the stairs followed by a young woman Lena didn't recognize. "This is Ashley. She'll be staying here for awhile. Ashley, this is my daughter Lena. Greet her."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss. Luthor."  
"Are you fuckling kidding me?" Lena yelled.  
"Now Lena," Lillian warned.  
"NO! You have got to be fucking kidding me! Was I truly nothing? Did you ever even care or was I just some... thing... for you to use and fuck and throw away?" Lena raged. "You know what, don't answer that. I'm done with you." She stormed out of the door missing the look of regret briefly flash across Lillian's face.  
**********************************************************************

Three years. It had been three long years of intense therapy to get her where she was. She could never forget what happened to her, but she could live her own life now. She knew that what her mother had done was not her fault and she had done nothing to deserve it. She was a fully functioning 24 year old and she could handle this move. National City would be a fresh start for her and a fresh start for L Corp after what Lex had done. She never would have thought he was capable of mass murder in his quest against Superman, but he was. He deserved to be in prison and the world was safer for it.  
Lena hadn't seen or spoken to her mother since that night. When she left Luthor Manor she went straight to a facility and checked herself in. The brunette knew at that time she was a danger to herself and also that it was the only way she would truly cut her mother from her life. She spent two months there before she felt confident enough that she could pick up with her life without going back into that toxic relationship. She told Lex she just needed a break and he was fine giving her vacation time. Having her brother be her boss did have it's perks. Now she was the boss. She never thought about running the family company, that had always been Lex' thing. She had given serious thought to walking away from company and her family name, but the idea that she could do good with it finally convinced her she had to try. This was a new chance for her and her past was simply that; passed.


End file.
